marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: The Initiative Vol 1 8
* Dragon Lord (Tako Shamara) * Geiger * Red 9 (Wallace Jackson) * Diamondback (Rachel Leighton) * Baron von Blitzschlag Villains: * Dragon Man * K.I.A. Other Characters: * Giant-Man (Bill Foster) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Justice (Vance Astrovik) * Sentry (Bob Reynolds) * Invisible Woman (Sue Richards) * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Ares * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Gargoyle (Isaac Christians) * Wonder Man (Simon Williams) * Thing (Ben Grimm) Locations: * Stamford, Connecticut ** Camp Hammond * Baxter Building Items: * Extremis Armor * Black Widow's Gauntlets * War Machine Armor (JRXL-1000) * Iron Spider Armor * Tactigon Vehicles: * | Cast1 = James Rhodes (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Yellowjacket (Skrull) (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Roger Brokeridge (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Melati Kusuma (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Abigail Boylen (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Delroy Garrett Jr. (Earth-616) | Cast7 = Tarene (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Henry Gyrich (Earth-616) | Cast9 = Cassandra Lang (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Walter Newell (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Duc No Tranh (Earth-616) | Cast12 = Kyle Richmond (Earth-616) | Cast13 = Isaac Christians (Earth-616) | Cast14 = Frank Schlichting (Earth-616) | Cast15 = Scarlet Spiders (Team Red) | Cast16 = Michael van Patrick (Michael) (Earth-616) | Cast17 = Michael van Patrick (Van) (Earth-616) | Cast18 = Michael van Patrick (Patrick) (Earth-616) | Cast19 = Taskmaster (Earth-616) | Cast20 = Eric O'Grady (Earth-616) | Cast21 = Geldoff (Earth-616) | Cast22 = Tako Shamara (Earth-616) | Cast23 = Delilah Deerborn (Earth-616) | Cast24 = Wallace Jackson (Earth-616) | Cast25 = Rachel Leighton (Earth-616) | Cast26 = Wernher von Blitzschlag (Earth-616) | Cast27 = Dragon Man (Earth-616) | Cast28 = Steven Rogers (Earth-616) | Cast29 = William Foster (Earth-616) | Cast30 = Anthony Stark (Earth-616) | Cast31 = Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616) | Cast32 = Susan Storm (Earth-616) | Cast33 = Reed Richards (Earth-616) | Cast34 = Natasha Romanoff (Earth-616) | Cast35 = Ares (Earth-616) | Cast36 = Vance Astrovik (Earth-616) | Cast37 = Carol Danvers (Earth-616) | Cast38 = Janet van Dyne (Earth-616) | Cast39 = Robert Reynolds (Earth-616) | Cast40 = Simon Williams (Earth-616) | Cast41 = Michael van Patrick (KIA) (Earth-616) | Cast42 = Z'Reg (Earth-616) | Location1 = Camp Hammond | Location2 = Stamford | Location3 = Baxter Building| | Location4 = Connecticut | Item1 = Extremis Armor | Item2 = Black Widow's Gauntlets | Item3 = War Machine Armor (JRXL-1000) | Item4 = Iron Spider Armor | Item5 = Tactigon | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Henry Pym revealed to have come up with the 50-State Initiative idea. * Diamondback's last appearance was likely Giant-Size Avengers #1, where she was captured by the Wasp, Black Widow and Ms. Marvel alongside her B.A.D. Girls teammates. | Trivia = * The flashbacks mostly take place during Civil War #1. | Recommended = | Links = }}